


Delicate

by Iamthelibrarian



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2019-06-26 11:15:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15662124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamthelibrarian/pseuds/Iamthelibrarian
Summary: A battlefield mishap begins a car ride adventure.(Humanformers.)





	1. Roll Call

“Down! Take cover!” shouted Optimus Prime across the raging battlefield of southern Louisiana, as he roughly shoved Megatron away from him, releasing his energon axe to let Megatron tumble free. Four pair of optics widened and heeded Primes terse order. However, no sooner had the order been issued than a low pulse violently rippled through the battling mechs, silencing the battlefield immediately. 

~ A Few Minutes Later ~

Groans quietly wove through the former battlefield. 

Sitting up carefully Prime inhaled deeply as pain lashed across his shoulders radiating down to his hands, causing him to immediately look at his hands, noticing the numerous cuts and bruises. 

Wait…Primus! Hands, he thought as he slowly rolled his hands over, clenching his fingers into a fist and releasing it. Said hand then quickly grasped his head, noticing he now had hair…eyes, a nose and, and…. OH, Primus, was this the Well? Was he offline?! How was this possible?! Unfortunately, it felt all too real, but just to be sure he pulled his own hair, wincing from the self inflicted pain…Taking another shaky breath he carefully tried to get to his feet. Stumbling a bit he slowly rose to look around at the smoking battlefield and falling back on a time worn habit yelled… 

“Roll Call!” which immediately caused four human heads to pop up at various locations. 

“Ratchet here,” grumbled a pale man from the fringes of the battlefield. He had a medium build, red hair, startling, piercing green eyes, and sported a few minor scrapes and bruises. 

“Bee here sir,” could be heard from a younger man, closer to Prime, with light brown hair, generously streaked with platinum blond, sparkling hazel eyes that lit up upon hearing his own voice. Causing him to grasp his neck and cover his own mouth. “Did you hear that?!” he mumbled around his own hand in awe, “Did you hear me!?” he yelled after removing his own hand and gently began rubbing his own throat. 

“Iron Hide, ‘ere.” bellowed a truly large man, just over 6 foot 4 inches, with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, a full mustache and beard, sporting large muscles and a dark bruise around one eye. “And yes, Bee we did hear you.” he finished with a gruff smile.

“Jazz reporting” was spoken closely behind Optimus, causing him to start and spin around quickly. Seeing a man with skin the color of a beautiful starless night and fathomless dark, dark brown eyes, of about 5 foot 9 inches, composed of whip lean muscle and a closely shaved head.

“Primus Jazz! I didn’t even hear you there.” said Prime, with a quick inhale as he lowered his hand to Jazz’s shoulder to give it a squeeze. 

“Sorry Prime,” said Jazz while looking up, way up, into a pair of sky blue eyes, ringed with deep black lashes, pale skin, and a mop of black wavy hair. Jazz took a moment to notice how much taller Optimus was compared to him and how much broader he was. Optimus was built like a Mack truck, reaching around 6 foot 2 inches and looking like an impenetrable wall of muscle, not in caliber with Iron Hide, but well defined visible strength. However, it was the air of command and other worldly knowledge that still permeating the Prime’s field and reflected in the older, wiser sky blue eyes, that would always make him stand out as one chosen by Primus. Right now, one of those eyes was bruised, there was an angry cut across his nose and his arm was being held close to his chest, as if in pain. 

“But we have a problem over here.” finished Jazz, while pointing over his shoulder with his thumb and turned to lead Prime over…

A problem? Other than the fact that they now found themselves inhabiting human bodies on a smoking battlefield in the swamps of Louisiana thought Prime incredulously? What would it take to top that current problem, thought Prime, with a bit of an internal groan. The thought no sooner finished than Prime could see a woman crumpled and unmoving in the grass. 

“Oh slag,” said a quickly approaching Ratchet. “You don’t think?” he couldn't even finish that thought as he looked up into Prime’s glowing eyes, while kneeling down next to the woman, checking for a pulse, and gently rolling her on to her back. Giving everyone a glimpse of a beautiful woman, of only about 5’ 3 inches tall, trim build, and silvery white blond hair, just reaching her jaw in harsh jagged angles. Her breathing was short and shallow as a small pool of blood was slowly forming under her right shoulder. She was covered in multiple old scars and was beginning to show signs of a deep dark bruise near her hair line. 

“Ratchet?” asked Prime in a worried tone.

Not answering, Ratchet continued to examine the woman, gently rolling her over to see her back again, noting the large cut encompassing the upper half of her shoulder reaching from the upper left shoulder, down to her right side rib cage. 

“Prime, that looks like a wound from your energon axe.” said a bewildered Iron Hide.  
Prime's eyes widen as he too kneeled down to get a better look at the unconscious woman. He gently touched her shoulder, and with a shaky inhale, removed his hand to slowly clenched shut.

“Prime.” whispered Jazz trying to get Primes attention. “Prime!” pushed Jazz, causing Prime to startle and look up to Jazz, “We are not safe out here in the open.” 

“‘’greed Prime, we gotta move, find some cover.” growled Iron Hide. 

Standing to his full height, Prime took a moment to look at the assembled men around him, noticing the various cuts and bruises. 

“Iron Hide, grab the woman.” said Prime as he cautiously looked around, “On our way in, I remember seeing a dwelling about 3 klicks North East. We will head that way. Bee take point. Jazz, recon, Hide keep pace, Ratchet you’re with him, lets move out.” finished Prime as his small army began to move quickly and quietly off the once raging battlefield. However, before Jazz headed out he pulled up next to Prime. 

“You do know who that probably is…Right?” questioned Jazz, nodding towards Iron Hide with his arms full, “Are you sure we want to bring her?” 

“I am aware of who it may be.” said Prime with a sigh, “But until we figure this out, we stick together.” finished Prime in a tone that quietly said that the conversation was over. Without breaking stride Jazz responded, “Yes Sir Boss,” and began to head out. 

~ A Few Minutes later ~

Hunkered down by a copse of trees lining a dwelling/home. Jazz materialized seemingly out of no where. “Prime no one is inside, but it doesn't seem like they will be gone for long. It’s well stocked and seems lived in.” 

Looking around at his small team of men, all in various need of medical attention, not to mention clothing said, “We need to be in and out in under five.” started Prime, “Ratchet gather anything and everything you can medically speaking, Bee I need you to find us something to carry our new supplies in, Hide find us coverings and blankets, and keep an eye on her,” Prime indicates the woman, “Jazz we need supplies, water mostly…” and after catching everyone’s eyes, with a nod, “Lets move out.” 

The team immediately dispersed quietly and covertly approached the home. Once through the previously picked back door, courtesy of Jazz, they all spread out searching for their respective items. 

“Ratchet, try the wash-racks, that’s where Spike keeps all his medical stuff,” whispered Bee as he quickly and quietly headed up the stairs. 

Iron Hide carried the woman to lay her onto the couch, where she stirred slightly but quickly fell unconscious again with a quiet moan. “Prime, we gotta get something for that wound, it hasn’t stopped bleeding.” whispered Hide as he passed Prime in the kitchen, referring to the woman. 

Prime glanced towards the couch, absently rubbing his chest, “Noted.” he said as he continued to look out the front window. 

At that moment Bee ran in and dropped down two duffel bags onto the kitchen table, “Fill it up, Jazz. Ratchet has one too.” 

“Nice work, Bee.” said Prime warmly as the rest of the team slowly emerged from the dark to fall in around the kitchen table. 

“Prime,” began Iron Hide as he threw multiple sets of jeans, pants and shirts onto the table, “Found transport just sitin’ in the yard. I think I can get it running.” 

“Perfect. Pack up everything we can.” said Prime as he held up a pair of underwear but quickly discarded it back into the pile. “Let’s put some clothes on and move out.” 

“Hide,” whispered Bee, as he stood with both legs in one leg of a pair of gym pants, “I think these will fit you better.” 

“Primus Bee!” false whispered Hide with a chuckle. “Ya think!?” he said as he snatched the pants and quickly started to put them on, partly tripping Bee in the process. 

Jazz found a pair of skinny jeans, Ratchet a pair of cargo pants and Prime a pair of dark Levis’. 

“What about the woman?” asked Bee, quietly with sad hazel eyes. 

“Let's wrap her up in a berth-, frag, bedsheet and go.” whispered Ratchet. 

“Hide, go get the transport going, I’ll get the woman.” said Prime as he finished putting on a white t-shirt and grabbing a flowery bedsheet from the pile headed to the couch. 

As Prime approached the woman, he absently noticed that he was again rubbing the center of his chest, but was quickly distracted by the woman on the couch that hadn't moved and now had a small puddle of blood under her shoulder. Taking a moment to look at the wound, he noticed it did indeed resemble a wound from his energon axe. 

“Primus,” whispered Prime as he gently wrapped the sheet around her and carefully lifted her. Noticing how slight and light she was. The woman, stirred briefly, and inhaled quickly, prompting Prime to look down at her, where she was blinking her eyes open and slowly looking around. With a widening of her eyes, upon realizing where she was, she slowly looked up. Both eyes, one set sparkling sky blue and one set Albino red widen in disbelief and instant recognition. 

“Megatron.” whispered Prime deeply as the blazing red eyes widen in shock, but quickly glaze over in obvious pain. “Easy. I have you.” 

“Prime?” whispered a soft yet throaty feminine voice, causing Prime to shift uncomfortably, and a low moan of pain to unwillingly escape from Megatron, who broke eye contact and with a flinch of pain slowly closed her eyes again, and seconds later Prime’s armful went limp. 

 

~ Outside ~

 

The entire team gathered in the side yard of the home they had just ransacked looking at what could loosely be described as a mode of transportation. It had wheels, and an engine, if the smoke and noise were any indication, it had also, at one point in time, been an awful shade of green. 

“Primus,” whispered Ratchet with a sigh, “That’s just wrong.” 

“Hide you drive, Jazz I want you up front. Bee you ta-“ but Prime was interrupted by Bee. 

“Oo, oo! Can I sit in the back!?” said Bumblebee as he circled the car, “You guys know what this is?” whispered Bee excitedly and reverently, “This...THIS is a station wagon!” he said as he waved his hands out in front of him in a magical ‘ta da’ move. “I don't even think the humans make this type anymore!” he muttered to himself.

All eyes turned to Bee as he continued his tiny happy dance and proceeded to open the back door, crawling in to turn and slam the door behind him, where he continued to hop around in the back, causing the wagon to bounce with squeak and squeals. Not missing a beat, Iron Hide opened the back door again, threw all of the duffel bags and supplies onto Bee, slammed the door and walked around to get in the drivers seat. “Let's get the hell out of here.” he said as he started up the car.

Everyone found their respective seat and was soon settled in the car, Ratchet and Prime were in the middle seat with an unconscious woman squished between them as the 1970 Chevy Kingswood Station Wagon rolled out. 

Optimus Prime looked out his side window and caught the reflection of Megatron over his shoulder as she was now slumped onto his shoulder. Continuing to gaze out the window, “I need to tell you all… While we were at the dwelling the woman woke up.” Prime paused to clear his throat, rub his chest, and turned to glance across to Ratchet and at each man in the car for a moment before saying, “and…yes, it is Megatron.”


	2. Gangs all here!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Megatron wakes up...

Optimus Prime looked out his side window and caught the reflection of Megatron over his shoulder as she was now slumped onto his shoulder. Continuing to gaze out the window, “I need to tell you all… While we were at the dwelling the woman woke up.” Prime pauses to clear his throat, rub his chest, and turned to glance at Ratchet and at each man in the car for a moment before saying, “and…yes, it is Megatron.” 

__________________

Iron Hide angrily hit the steering wheel with his palm, “Fraaaag it…I knew it!” he roared. 

Jazz spun around in his front seat narrowing his eyes directly on Megatron. Bee backed up and hit his head with a muffled ‘yelp’ on the back door of the station wagon. Ratchet none to subtly shifted away from the unconscious Leader of the Decepticons, that was unfortunately sitting right next to him. 

“Wonderful,” was heard from Ratchet quietly.

Rubbing the back of his head Bee asked, “So now what?” as he looked around the car, ending with and holding Prime’s eyes. 

With a quiet sigh, Prime began, “As we do not know what lead to or caused our current situati-“

“I’ll tell you what caused it…” grunted Hide “It’s sitting right next to you!” roared Hide to Prime in the back. 

“But that doesn’t make sense…” said Bee quietly. “Why would she make herself human… I mean, she hates humans, right? And why a femme?” 

“None of this makes any sense.” grumbled Ratchet, still trying to become one with his car door, to escape Megatron.

“Well…” said Jazz with a bit of smirk, “as I was going through the humans home I happened to stumble upon these…” he continued as he let a pair of pink fluffy handcuffs uncurl from his fingers. “I had a feeling our passenger was Megatron, so I thought these might come in handy.” and tossed them back to Prime. 

Iron Hide glanced over and chuckled deeply, “Are those pink? Where the ‘ell did you find them?” he chuffed and then paused in his laughter abruptly, “Primus, Jazz forget I asked, I don’ wanna know.” 

Looking down next to him, and with a disgruntled sigh, Ratchet said, “whatever we decide to do with Megatron is up to Prime, but until then, I need to check her shoulder and helm, er, head…she should have woken up by now.” 

Feeling the weight of the handcuffs in his hand, Prime quietly considered Megatron’s slumped form next to him. 

“We need to find a place to recharge, and -“ said Prime quietly as he shifted around to better support Megatron’s slight frame. In doing so, he could feel a tremendous amount of heat coming from her. “She feels hot to me, Ratch.” said Prime, “Hide is there any light to be found in here?” 

After a few click and a quick blast from the AM/FM radio, startling everyone, an overhead light came on.

“Slag,” uttered Ratchet as he reached over to feel Megatron’s forehead. “She is overheating.” he continued as he shifted Megatron around to try to get a better look at her shoulder. “Primus, this is infected already.” As he gently brushed his fingers around the open wound, eliciting a quiet moan from Megatron. “Let me see what I got from the home. See if there is something in there that could help… Bee, hand me the medical bag.” 

Reaching around, Ratchet grabbed the bag from Bee and started to rummage through…Occasionally lifting a medicine bottle or bandaid out to inspect it. 

“Bee hand me a bottle of water..” said Ratchet, “Prime, I need a chance to clean out that wound and try to close it.” 

“Hide, find us a place to pull over.” said Prime. Evidently the tone and volume broke through the haze encompassing Megatron as she opened her eyes, and sat up quickly, startling everyone in the car, causing it to swerve wildly. Jazz immediately swiveled back around glaring at Megatron, getting ready to jump over the seat to physically restrain her. Ratchet froze, holding up a bottle of something. But Prime quickly lunged forward and using his forearm shoved Megatron back into the seat, spun around and up to kneel, with both knees surround Megatron’s much smaller ones, and pressed his solid forearm to her throat, causing her to grasp the offending forearm tightly. 

“Stand down, Megatron.” whispered Prime, while he hunched down to look directly into her eyes and kept steady pressure on her throat. The look in Prime’s eyes and 230 pounds of pure Prime pushing her into the seat instantly stilled Megatron. 

“Get off of me!” came out a harsh whisper. “What is going on?” Megatron asked while glaring directly into Prime’s eyes. 

“We were hoping you could tell us, Megatron.” uttered Prime while maintaining that glare.

“Me? Wha-” broke down into a rough cough…Prime loosened his hold at little on Megatron’s throat, but used his other hand to snap one side of the handcuffs onto the hand that was trying to push his forearm away. Megatron’s eyes widened as the cuff locked into place. 

“Easy, Megatron…” said Prime, as he steadily pushed Megatron into the seat, and simultaneously latched the other side of the cuff onto Megatron's other wrist. With a last, quick warning pressure to her throat Prime began to climb off of Megatron to resume his seat. 

Megatron looked at down at the fluffy pink handcuffs, “What the slag Prime?” she asked while rattling the handcuffs, and took a moment to look more closely at her hands, clenching and unclenching her hands, slowly raising them to feel her face and hair and run her hands down her body. “I’m human…and a femme?” he asked while looking up at Prime, breathing a bit erratically and shallowly. 

Taking a moment to clear his throat, “It appears so.” grumbled Prime. 

“What have you gotten us into now, Prime?” asked Megatron with a rather large snarl coming from a little bit of a human female.

“Me?!” asked Optimus in disbelief, “I should be asking you that, Megatron!” 

With a narrowing of her eyes, “Oh, I admit it…You have found me out.” said Megatron, as she glared at Optimus, “Nothing gets past you, it seems. You have discovered my diabolical plan.” stated a clearly sarcastic Megatron. “I have turned myself into a human female, a rather small human female it appears,” she said while looking down at herself and then around at the other large men, “and then, if that is not enough, I turned you and your lackeys into overly large human males so we may go on a fragging road trip together!” 

Bee could be heard laughing quietly in the back and everyone shifted a bit uncomfortably at the statement, when put that way, it did sound incredibly unlikely, ridiculous even.

Ratchet took advantage of the awkward moment to nudge Megatron with a water bottle. “Drink.” Looking over a bit startled, Megatron took the offered water but with a squint of her eyes, and dawning comprehension, “Oh perfect, here I thought this joy ride couldn’t get any worse, it’s the Medic.” 

“Yep, gangs all here…” oozed Ratchet with a smirk, “Iron Hide’s driving, Jazz is co-pilot and Bumblebee is behind us,” said Ratchet. Megatron quickly tried to turn around to see Bee but stopped with a sharp inhale and reached up to grab her shoulder, rattling the fluffy pink handcuffs in the process. 

“Prime we need a place to pull over, rest, and take a look at our injuries,” said Ratchet as he glanced over at Megatron that had, if possible, become even paler. 

“Agreed…Suggestions?” asked Prime to his men.

“When I go away with Spike, he likes to stay at a thing called a hotel,” said Bee from the back. 

“Alright, next exit pull off, we will see if we can find a hotel,” said Prime to Iron Hide and shifted closer to Megatron and began to whisper quietly to her.

“When we find a place to rest, you will be on your best behavior,” he began while lowering his mouth to whisper into Megatron’s ear. Megatron glanced out of the corner of her eyes and glared at Prime, and tilted her head away from the angry Prime next to her. “If it is true that you had nothing to do with our current predicament, then we will need to work together to solve it.” 

Megatron turned her head slightly and looked up to the very close eyes of Optimus. “Agreed, Prime,” said Megatron quietly as Iron Hide veered off onto an exit ramp. However, Optimus, continued to hold Megatron’s eyes, as he tried to convey the severity of the situation, causing Megatron’s eyes to widen then narrow and look away in anger. 

In the front seat after watching the quiet exchange between Optimus and Megatron, Jazz turned to share a look with Iron Hide, a look stating that yes, he was watching Megatron closely, and was not believing what Megatron was saying. With that thought he glared at Megatron, slid back into his seat making a silent vow to keep a close eye on the her. To not be constrained in any way, mentally or physically, because she was a human female, in order to do what he had to do to keep everyone, especially Optimus safe. 

With a huff Jazz said, “The humans had some money in their drawer with the cuffs, I believe it will be enough to get us a room.”


	3. I Surrender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hotel discussion to end all discussions.

The drivers door opened and slammed, momentarily allowing the muggy, hot air of Louisiana to seep into the car.

“Alright, room 113, should be around back.” Iron Hide said as he started the car and drove around the hotel and parked in front of room 113, shutting off the car, punctuating the stillness of the night and the tired humans inside. 

“Everyone go in, get settled, have Ratchet take a look at you. I will be in in a moment.” said Prime as he grasped the links between the cuffs on Megatron’s hands, causing her to exhale loudly in the silent car. 

Three doors and one very large back door opened and closed in silence as everyone except Megatron and Optimus Prime got out to head inside the hotel room. Quiet settled inside the car as neither occupant said anything. 

The earlier battle, the subsequent injuries and the long car ride seemed to pile up and descend on Megatron all at once as she did not fight the tight hold Optimus had on her handcuffs and the closeness of Optimus and with a big sigh finally broke the silence.

“Out with it, Prime.” Megatron said while not moving, and remained looking at her hands locked in the fluffy pink cuffs. 

With a sigh of his own and a pinch to the bridge of his nose. “I am at a loss as to how to deal with you right now, Megatron.” 

Shifting slightly, Megatron looked over at Optimus. “I’m not sure what you mean?” she said while tugging lightly on the handcuffs.

Shifting his grip on the hand cuffs causing them to rattle a bit. “I know you don’t.” said Prime cryptically. However, it was then, during the ensuing quiet that Optimus noticed that Megatron was shaking and breathing shallowly with her head now resting back on the seat.

“How are you feeling?” asked an unwilling concerned Prime. 

“I still function…” she said as she rolled her head, while still leaning back against the car seat to look at Prime. “Though I will be honest… I feel like slag, as this new body is betraying me.” said Megatron quietly and angrily. The unusual honesty and rare show of true feelings instantly alerted Optimus that Megatron was truly unwell. So with another deep sigh, Prime reached over, opened his door then turned back to gently grasp Megatron under her knees and middle of her back, carefully avoiding the obvious injuries. 

“Let’s have Ratchet take a look at you.” Prime said as he leaned back to push the car door shut with his hip. The lack of protest at being carried truly worried Optimus and he loudly kicked the hotel room door to gain entrance. Bee was quick to open the door, and noticing his armful, quickly got out of the way. 

“She looks like warmed over slag, Prime.” said Bee happily. 

“Bring her over Prime, lay her down.” said Ratchet as he shook out the contents of his duffel bag onto the same bed to a now prone Megatron that was clearly shivering. Noticing the bed shaking, Ratchet paused while pawing through the bag and truly looked at Megatron. Reaching up he laid his hand on her forehead. 

“Primus, she is still burning up, and seems to be getting worse.” he said and then looked up at Hide, “Get me some damp cloths from the wash-rack, we need to bring that fever down.” Iron Hide was quick to head to the bathroom to dampen some facecloths for Ratchet, bringing them back quickly. Prime was still standing by Megatron's side, alert for any signs of trouble from the Warlord. 

“Prime, hold this on her forehead and neck while I see what we have for medicine.” said Rachet. 

Kneeling down next to the bed with Megatron, Prime held the facecloths to her face, noticing the heat billowing from her. By now the combination of comfortable bed and cool cloths had Megatron in a shallow sleep, and would occasionally twitch a finger rattling the handcuffs.

“I am going to need to clean out that wound and seal it. However, I am more worried about infection, which is why she has the fever.” Ratchet said as he continued to lift and examine prescription bottles from the duffel bag. “Alright,” he said to Prime, “wake her up a bit…Jazz bring me her water bottle.” he continued as he carefully began to lift Megatron’s head up. “Prime, help me lift her, I need her to take these pills.” Prime shifted up to her head to start to lift her with his left hand and with his right he grasp the water bottle from Jazz. 

“Megatron, you need to take this medicine.” said Prime quietly. However, Megatron was still asleep and showed no sign of waking. “Megatron!” yelled Prime. Causing Megatron to startle and try to sit up quickly, but was immediately pushed back down by Ratchet and Prime together. The push of her injured shoulder cause a quiet groan to escape Megatron as she looked up questioning to Optimus. 

“Easy, you need to sit up just a little and take these pills, it will help you feel better. Ratchet’s orders,” answered Optimus.

The pain and fever were beginning to disrupt Megatron’s decision making and she lifted a hand without complaint to take the pills. 

“Chew them if you cannot swallow them whole, but you need them now.” said Rachet. Not waiting or needing any further prodding, Megatron popped the pills into her mouth and began chewing. 

“Oh frag, that is…” started Megatron as she began to cough and gag slightly. 

“Take a sip.” said Prime as he offered her the bottle of water. However, the shivering had not stopped and the water began to spill slightly over the top of the bottle, splashing both Megatron and Optimus. Seeing that the water was never going to make it to Megatron’s mouth, Prime gently closed his hand over Megatron’s and helped guide the water to her mouth. Megatron proceeded to both swallow and chew the pills quietly, occasionally flinching at the obvious bad taste of the pills. 

“Poisoning me..” Megatron said quietly, while glancing at Ratchet, as she finished chewing the pills and laid back down. 

“I need to see that wound, help me roll her.” said Ratchet to Prime. 

Once settled onto her front, Ratchet pulled down the flowery bedsheet exposing the wound that started at the top of her shoulder and wrapped around and down to cover her shoulder blade.

“Bee, get me some towels…We need to stop this bleeding to get a better look.” As Rachet accepted the towels from Bee he looked over to Optimus, “This will need to be closed, and I am not equipped to handle this deep of a wound here. Most importantly she need something to kill the infection or that will kill her.” 

Optimus’ optics widened at that statement, and gesturing to the medical duffel bag, “Do we have anything that can eliminate the infection?” he asked. 

“I’ve gone through everything in here,” said Ratchet while shaking out the duffel bag. “and what we have” he said while holding up and shaking a pill bottle, “will lower the fever but not kill the infection.” grumped Rachet. “She needs real human medical care if she is to get better. I’m sorry, Prime.” 

Standing up and walking to the large window now covered with shades and peeking out from behind the curtain to the car outside he asked of the men inside, “We do not know who did this to us.” he said letting the curtain fall back into place, turning back to the room and nodding to Megatron on the bed, “But with Megatron here, as a human, I do not see Decepticon involvement-,” but with a grimace, “though I am not ruling out Starscream.” he said while rubbing the back of his neck, “Thoughts?” he sent out to his trusted friends and advisors. 

“I don’t think the Decepticon’s are behind this one, Prime.” said Bee from the floor as he randomly pushed buttons on the remote control for the TV. 

“I hate to admit it, but I’m not seeing it either.” grumbled Iron Hide. 

As it began to dawn on Jazz that Megatron may be getting off the so called ‘hook’ on this one. “Fine, I will be the heavy here…” started Jazz quietly, but emphatically, “Regardless of what got us here, we are missing an immense opportunity,” he said while glaring at Megatron, “This is the perfect opportunity for us to end. The. WAR!” he finished rather loudly. “Why are we hesitating?” he said as he walked over to the foot of the bed with Megatron on it, giving it a kick while staring down at her. “Why?” he asked quietly but firmly as he looked up at Prime for the answer, eyes boring into him. 

Walking over to Jazz, Prime paused by him to rest a hand on his shoulder in understanding, and continued to the unoccupied side of the bed with Megatron on it and sat down. With a deep sigh, he rubbed his chest and then put his head in his hands. There was only one reason why he did not immediately agree with Jazz, that being his history with Megatronus. However, there were multiple reasons why he should side with Jazz. The amount of good bots that had offlined in the name of this War was staggering. That alone, called for Megatron’s immediate death. Not to mention the other worlds corrupted and laid to waste in her wake. Megatron’s original goal, putting an end to Functionalism and a corrupt Government was an honorable one. Prime himself had seen the need and had shared Megatronus’s desire to put an end to it. However, from that pivotal moment before the Council, Megatronus had lost his way. He had become that which she had wished to overthrow. She had become judge, jury and executioner to millions of Cybertronian's. It had to end, some way, some how, and Prime knew deep down, that he would have to be the one to end it. But how? Megatron’s death? Was it not possible to redeem Megatron, or was she lost forever? Was she not to be allowed to see a Functionalist free Cybertron? Was there a way to move forward…together? Was there a way he could reconcile his desire to have Megatronus by his side again with the total destruction the War had wrought? Prime knew he was being selfish to wish for Megatron by his side…and with a resigned shake of his head. 

“Gather up our supplies, let’s move ou-“ Prime began, only to be cut off by Megatron, as she staggered into an upright position, clutching the bedsheet to her.

“Do I get a say here?” She rasped quietly, “Before you condemn, and just leave me.” 

Looking over at Megatron, Prime’s eyes spoke volumes of sadness and resignation, causing the normally bright blue eyes to seem dull and distant. 

“If I can get in touch with Soundwave, we could perhaps get to the bottom of this faster, than if you were to continue without my help.” Megatron said, while shaking off the debilitating pain of the wound and subsequent fever, knowing that she was in effect fighting for her life on two fronts. First physically with the infection and injury, then the very real possibility of being abandoned as a human female alone. The first would eventually lead to her death which would garner total victory for Prime and his Autobots. Glancing over at Jazz, trying to get a read on him, as he was a wild card, and knew his special ops training and decisions did not always line up with Optimus’ desires. 

“I give you my word, I did not have anything to do with our current situation.” Megatron said, while looking at Prime again, who was now looking down at his hand, and feeling as if she was not getting through, continued a bit desperately, “You have my cooperation to see this through.” she said while trying to look into Prime’s eyes.

However, the conversation was taking its toll on Megatron as she sighed and closed her eyes as she continued to shiver and sweat quietly and finally had to lean back against the pillows with a sigh.

“Prime, perhaps Jazz is right,” started Ratchet quietly. “This is an excellent opportunity.” he continued while looking at his friend, who continued to look down at his hands. “Though I believe it would be a wasted opportunity unless…” he said while coming around the bed and putting his hand on Prime’s shoulder who was again rubbing his chest. His long friendship with Optimus demanding that he try to help. “Oh, I don’t know…Perhaps Megatron might be open to the idea of an immediate truce, followed by a permanent ceasefire, and maybe…” he continued while bending down right in front of Megatron meeting her eyes, “Maybe, Ooooh…” and with a finger to his lips as if in thought, “How are you feeling, by the way?” he asked with a slight smirk. Causing Megatron’s eyes to narrow in anger. “Feeling up to a full on surrender, perhaps?” finished Ratchet with eyes glowing right in Megatron’s face. However, as Ratchet had continued to speak, Prime's eyes had begun to slowly raise, widen and get brighter, until finally shaking off the dullness and sadness, as hope once again began to filter in. 

However, at the word ‘surrender’, Megatron's eyes opened wider, and she tried to sit up quickly, causing everyone in the room to startle. However, it took a lot to scare Ratchet the Hatchet, more than Megatron was capable of at the moment, and instead of retreating he put both hands on her shoulders and pushed her gently back down onto the bed, and looking down from up above said, “What do you think, Megatron?” he asked with a false smile, “You ready to deal?” 

Looking up into Ratchet's eyes, and then over to Jazz, Iron Hide and finally Prime, who met and held her eyes. She could feel a growl starting as she looked at Prime, as whenever she looked at him the censor and disappointment that perpetually existed in those blue eyes or optics of Optimus’ caused an immediate visceral desire to eradicate that look as quickly and devastatingly as possible. However, today it made Megatron pause, as the look in Prime’s eyes seemed more like the Orion of yesterday versus the Prime of today. Full of hope. And no matter the past between Optimus and Megatron, in Megatron’s mind, in a teeny, tiny, rarely explored portion, that foolishly still loved Orion demanded that she, Megatron, was to always be keep Orion safe, happy and most importantly he was to be exempt from any harshness that Megatron could and would dish out. 

So with a deep, shuddering sigh, and a snarl, Megatron found herself saying, “I would be open to truce negotiations, Prime.” Causing Primes eyes to widened and sparkled in the subdued hotel lights. Ratchet stood up and walked back by Prime with a rarely seen smile directed his way. 

“Thank you, old friend,” said Optimus quietly while squeezing his arm on the way by, and looking around the room he caught every eye, to convey his hope and to try to read what the others were thinking. 

However, surprisingly, it was Bumblebee that spoke up, “I’m sorry Prime, but we have had a truce from Megatron before. It always, always, ends badly…for us.” finished Bee with sad eyes, but with a glimmer of an alterior motive.

“‘greed Bee, it’s not enough. Not this time…” said Iron Hide from his spot near the door with arms crossed. 

Looking around the room Megatron could see that she was to receive no help from anyone and her current injuries made it impossible for her to set out on her own. “You do realize that this is blackmail? And anything I agree to here will have been made under duress.” she hissed.

“I’m okay with that,” nodded Iron Hide. 

“Same,” grumbled Ratchet.

Jazz just quietly nodded and looked to Bee who thinned his lips and looked to Prime. 

“My men have spoken, Megatron.” Prime said quietly, as some of the newly restored hope began to disappear.

After struggling to sit up again, Megatron slowly leaned back against the headboard of the bed, as the following conversation was not to be had while laying on her back, and taking a deep breath, “Fine. Name your terms.” snarled Megatron, while looking over to Prime. “I concede I am in no position to refuse. So, make it good.” and narrowing her eyes, “Because I guarantee you will NEVER get a better chance.”

Holding Megatron’s eyes, and taking a deep breath, “To start, you will disclose any and all information you know or suspect regarding our current situation and aid us in returning to our original forms.” 

“Agreed,” sighed Megatron, while settling back on the bed, and seeing that Prime was just getting started, she waved him on, rattling the handcuffs angrily, “Out with it, Prime… I’m sure you have a list of demands all ready for me. Don’t keep me in suspense.”

With a deep inhale Prime continued, “Once returned to our bodies you will honor a one Vorn ceasefire and allow a team of Autobot's to return to Iacon, where they will remain safe.” said Prime. 

“You want Autobot's back in Iacon?” Megatron asked surprised, “Why? It is dark…” 

“Our goal is to restore Cybertron and we cannot do that solely from Earth.” said Prime, careful not to reveal to much. 

“Restore Cybertron to what, exactly?” Megatron asked in anger. “The Golden Age?” and sitting up more, “We will not be buried again, to work and slave while others in their ivory Towers reap the benefits.” and while leaning forward, “Never. Again. Prime. You WILL have to kill me first.” finished Megatron with eyes glowing and a trickle of blood flowing down her shoulder. 

“I’m okay with that last part.” snarked Jazz.

“Is it conquest you want Megatron or our home restored?” asked a deadly serious Prime. “If it is the former, I will fight you to my last… However, if it is our home restored, then perhaps we can find a common ground and cease all of the hostilities and actually work together to rebuild.” 

In a rare show of emotions, Megatron rubbed her forehead, closed her eyes for a moment then opened them and looked at Optimus Prime. Really looked at him. This War had gone on for 4 million years, more than that many bots had perished in the fighting. The hated Council had been eliminated, Functionalism was no more. However, they were on the edge of extinction, their home was dark and barren, and a very real sitting target. A fact that had been bothering Megatron more as of late, as reports had been coming in from the fringes that the Quintesson’s were expanding again and knocking on their borders. Not to mention the years of war had destroyed their membership and trade routes in and amongst the Galactic Council. Meaning any outside aid, protection or fair trade was impossible. It was with those dark thoughts that Megatron realized, with startling clarity, that he would rather try to rebuild along side the Autobot's rather than risk loosing all of Cybertron to the Quintesson’s. It was a tipping point in the war and all in the room could feel it…

The seconds ticked by and with it the glimmering hope that had been forming in Prime’s eyes slowly disappeared. Prime and the others in the small hotel room could see these peace talks ending in much the same way as all of the others. In a stalemate and the eventual drastic escalation of fighting. Rubbing the back of his neck and with a resigned sigh Prime got up and walked towards the hotel room door, as the weight of the room and the war had suddenly become too much for him to bear.

However, as Prime reached the outside door to the hotel room, Megatron quietly said, “I surrender.” Effectively halting everyone in the room, where a pin drop would have echoed loudly.

All eyes bore into Megatron, who was again leaning back on the headboard with her eyes narrowed and zeroed in on Prime. 

“What did you say?” asked Prime as he slowly turned around, releasing the door handle with disbelief reflected in his eyes.

With a tired sigh, “I surrender.” said Megatron again. 

Prime’s eyes widened and instantly narrowed as he stormed over to Megatron, making Megatron sit up straight against the headboard, and as Prime glared down into her eyes. “What game are you playing at Megatron?” and leaned down to her eye level, “I am tired of your games.” 

Megatron looked steadily into the angry eyes of Optimus Prime, “No more games Optimus.” 

Prime startled a bit at the use of his first name coming from Megatron, and some of the glare left his eyes. 

“I am offering you, my conditional surrender.” said Megatron while looking deep into Prime’s eyes. 

Squinting his eyes as if he could look deeper into Megatron’s motives, but only reading the sincerity in there Prime asked carefully, “What condition?”

“Name me your Lord High Protector with all of the rights and privileges, answerable only to you.” Megatron answered.

Eyes alight with possibilities of finally ending the War, having Megatron by his side, her vast knowledge of military tactics and strength at his disposal to both rebuild and protect Cybertron reflected in Prime’s eyes. However, the sudden burning in his chest caused him to inhale sharply in a hiss of pain, his eyes lost focus as if he was listening to someone else. 

Not understanding, the hiss of pain, “Prime?” Megatron asked.

As his eyes refocused, Prime looked back at Megatron, “Agreed, Megatron, with one of my own conditions. Will you agree?” 

Narrowing her eyes, “What condition?” Megatron asked.

“Will you agree, Megatron?” pushed Prime. “This condition is non negotiable.” Prime continued while rubbing his chest. Prime knew he had Megatron in a corner and pushed his advantage. 

Confusion and a bit of concern began to enter Megatron’s eyes, but quietly said, “Seeing as I do not have a choice, I have but to agree.” 

“Excellent, when we are returned to our bodies, you my Lord High Protector will officially spark bond with me.” said Prime quietly but firmly to Megatron. “A full Bond,” he said and Megatron’s eyes widened as Prime quietly waited for the anger and denial to come from Megatron, but seeing none forthcoming continued, “There will be no secrets between us.” Prime said and then leaned down to whisper directly into Megatron’s ear, “You are mine, now.” 

As Prime moved away from Megatron, her clearly unsettled eyes tracked Prime across the room, as Prime had rendered her, for once, speechless, and into the silence… 

“Primus,” whispered Bumblebee, “Is…Does that mean the war is over?” he asked in disbelief. “I can’t believe we just saw that happen.” 

“Actions speak louder than words, Megatron.” said Jazz, “I will be watching you.” 

Noticing the openly bleeding wound on Megatron’s shoulder, “For this new accord to work we need Megatron in one piece.” Ratchet said while looking at Prime. 

“Agreed.” said Prime and with a decisive nod, “Ratchet and I are going to get Megatron to a human medic, Iron Hide I need you to drive. Jazz, Bee, stay here, get some rest, we will be back soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next: The Human Clinic


	4. The Clinic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> May I present, Mrs. Meg Prime...

_______Clinic________

Walking into the clinic was an overwhelming mixture of harsh florescent lights, sterile and not so sterile smells, medical beeps and tones, the lackluster cries of an infant, and the hushed fervent voices of those unfortunate enough to be stuck at a health clinic at 1 in the morning. 

Squinting against the glare, carrying Megatron bridal style, Prime and Ratchet found three seats together. 

Setting Megatron down in a plastic molded chair next to Rachet, “Stay put, I’ll go check you in.” 

Glancing over at Megatron as Prime walked over to the front desk. “How you holding up?” asked Ratchet.

Megatron slowly turned her head, her hair was matted to her head, she was sweating, and her eyes were bloodshot as she look at Rachet, not saying a word. Ratchet quickly realized that if looks could kill he would be dead. “That good huh?” deadpanned Ratchet.

Prime returned a minute later with a pen and clipboard full of papers to fill out. “Name…” he muttered to himself, causing Megatron to glance over at the paperwork. 

“Meg?! MEG?!” whisper yelled Megatron, “Change that right now.” he glared at Prime, while trying to reach over and grab the pen out of Prime’s hand. 

“Stop,” Prime whispered, “You know I cannot put your real name down. Be reasonable.” he said while yanking the top of the pen out of Megatron's grasp. Ratchet could be heard quietly chuckling. “You’re not helping.” Prime said over Megatron's head to Ratchet. Only causing an out right laugh to come from Ratchet. 

A few minutes later and multiple lies written onto paper, Prime brought the clipboard back to the front desk and came back to sit down and wait.

And wait.

And wait.

30 minutes later…

Megatron had fallen asleep in a sweaty mess on Prime's shoulder. 

1 hour later

Megatron was now a drooling, sweaty mess on Prime’s shoulder.  
,  
Another 30 minutes later

“Mrs. Prime,” echoed out of the door to the left of the front desk, startling Prime into action, quickly turning to catch Megatron before she fell, scooping her up and heading to the nurse.

“Mrs. Prime?” asked the nurse looking to Megatron, causing her to stir and look at the woman.

“What did she just call me?” asked Megatron lethally, while narrowing her eyes up at Prime. 

“Nothing,” said Prime, while avoiding Megatron's gaze. 

Trailing behind the pair, Ratchet said, “She called you Mrs. Prime… Mrs. Meg Prime to be precise.” 

If possible Megatron's glare hardened as he not only looked up at Prime but tried to catch Ratchet’s eyes behind him. 

“You can put Mrs. Prime right there on the bed,” said the Nurse. “Can I call you Meg?” 

“No!/Yes.” was shouted at the same time, startling the Nurse but after a battle of eyes between Megatron and Prime. “Yes, Me- Meg, is fine,” said Megatron with a frown and glare at Prime. 

“Sorry, but my wife is not herself right now,” said Prime as he walked around the bed to be next to Megatron, to grab her hand…Tightly. 

“I can see that,” the nurse said, “so what brings you’all in tonight.” 

“I,” began Megatron quietly but vehemently, “have evidently pissed Primus off one too many times,” she continued, “and this is my own personal, private, version of what you humans refer to as hell.” After that rather cryptic statement the room became deathly quiet and Prime gave a half heart chuckle and squeezed Megatron's hand to try to get her to stop. 

“What my wife is trying to say is, um, she, well she had an accident and she cut her shoulder,” said Prime. 

Looking a bit disbelieving at the group before her the nurse took a moment to consider the situation. However, she quickly remembered that it was 1 in the morning, during a full moon. Meaning situations like this were considered “the norm” in the crazy life of an Emergency Room Nurse.

“All righty then,” she said, “let’s see what’s going on, can you lean forward for me?” she asked Megatron.

After a squeeze to her hand from Prime, Megatron leaned forward so the Nurse could lift the back of her shirt to see the energon axe wound. 

“Oh, yes. You poor dear. That is definitely going to need to be cleaned out and sutured,” she said as she began to open cabinets, pulling out an IV kit and tray, and then placed multiple needles and syringes on the tray. 

“Ok, could you please change into this johnny, leave your injured arm out, and I’ll be back in a moment,” said the Nurse.

Looking at the johnny siting on her lap in confusion, “What am I supposed to do with this?” asked Megatron. 

“Take your shirt off and, “ started Ratchet while lifting up and showing Megatron how to put the johnny on. “put your good arm in here and then leave your injury out.” 

After a couple of grumbles from Ratchet and a moaned hiss from Megatron, she was in the johnny and leaning back onto the hospital bed shivering when…

The Nurse popped back into the room, “Ok, sweetie, just lean back, try to get comfy, and let’s get an IV going, shall we?” the Nurse said with a chipper smile. 

Now in Megatron's long history as a Miner, Gladiator and Warlord, a Medical Bay was a constant but necessary evil. A place that she had spent way too much time. But, if you were to ask her CMO, Knock Out, THE one situation he would prefer to avoid at all cost..He would have said unequivocally, “Anything to do with Megatron and needles…period.” 

Noticing the grip on his hand had suddenly gotten tighter, Prime looked down at his hand and then up at Megatron with a questioning look. His eyes widened at the quiet angry look in her eyes, but as he looked closer he could see a sliver of fear there as well. 

“Easy, Megatr-…Meg.” whispered Prime as he settled in a chair next to Megatron. Ratchet took up a spot by the door to better see all that was happening, between both Megatron and the nurse but most importantly between Megatron and Optimus. As it was shaping up to be quite the show. 

The next few minutes were a mixture of setting up an IV drip on a pole, prepping the needle, and looking for a good vein on Megatron. 

“Ok, small pinch” said the Nurse after she finished swabbing the back of Megatron’s hand not being held, tightly, by Prime. By now, Meg or Megatron, was shivering enough to rattle the bed, sweating and was as pale as the white sheets she was laying on. 

As the needle was inserted the grip on Prime’s hand tightened painfully, earning a small hiss of pain from Prime.

“All done,” the Nurse said as she taped the IV needle to Megatron’s hand, as she finished that, another Nurse walked in and handed a large syringe to the Nurse. Megatron upon seeing the large new needle tried to get up off of the bed. 

“No! No, lay back down,” said Prime emphatically as he pushed Megatron back onto the bed, all while Megatron glared at him.

“Oh no dearie, this goes right into the IV line, then you. You listen to your husband and just lay back down and try to relax.” And taking the large pre filled syringe she walked over to the IV bag and inserted it into one of the “v” ports that eventually lead into Megatron. 

Quietly the nurse continued to feed the prefilled bolus into the line, “Juuuuuuust giving you some Morphine before we begin… It should alleviate some of the pain. Though I think we will still be using a local on the actual wound. But due to the size of the wound, the Doctor felt you would benefit from a general,” said the Nurse. “You may feel a little dizzy and tired. Try not to fight it. Let the medicine do its job,” finishing up with the bolus of Morphine, “I’m going to give that a chance to take effect and go get your antibiotics. I’ll be back in a few minutes.” 

After the nurse left, Ratchet walked over to check her work and flick the IV bag with his fingers. 

“Ratchet?” asked Prime, a little concerned. 

“All appears fine Prime,” responded Ratchet as he stepped back, but not before patting Megatron on the knee, “Yes, be good and listen to your husband,” snickered Ratchet as he quickly moved to lean against the wall to continue to watch the show. 

“You are evil, Medic,” growled Megatron as the bolus of Morphine began to take effect, removing the pain, relaxing everything, causing her to lean back onto her good shoulder more, and let her head roll back onto the pillow into a light sleep. So for the next few minutes all was quiet, when suddenly she startled in her light doze, opened her glazed eyes and looked right at Prime.

“Hi,” she said with a soft smile to Prime. 

“Hi?” responded Prime with a little concern in his voice. Megatron squeezed Prime's hand and continued to look into his eyes. 

“You have beautiful eyes,” whispered Megatron. “Did I ever tell you that?” 

“Um…” said Prime, as words were failing him.

“No?” slurred Megatron. “I-I should have.” 

“Just lay back and relax, let the medicine work,” said Prime, trying to steer the bizarre conversation back onto solid ground. 

“You are very handsome.” Megatron continued as if Prime hadn't spoken. “I never should have let you go…” she said as she pulled Prime's hand up to her face, rubbing the back of his hand against her cheek. “Never,” she whispered with a sigh and began to sink deeper into the bed and shut her eyes again. After a few minutes of quiet, and without opening her eyes she whispered, “miss you…” and while she continued to hold onto Prime's hand fell asleep. 

Prime looked over to Ratchet expecting to see his usual, reliable caustic humor but instead saw him looking sadly between the two, “She still lo-“ was interrupted by the Nurse walking back in.

“Ok, here we go,” she said as she walked in with another pre filled syringe. “Oh, the poor dear fell asleep, that’s probably for the best. We have a lot of suturing to do and if she can sleep through some or even most of it, all the better,” she finished as she inserted the new syringe into the “v” port of the IV bag. “This is just her antibiotics….The doctor should be in, in just a few minutes to get started on that wound.” 

Fifteen minutes later when the Doctor arrived, Megatron was quietly snoring on the bed, still holding Prime’s hand which she had tucked under her chin. 

“Hello, I’m Doctor Trepan and I hear your wife had an accident and needs some stitches?” said the doctor to Prime, as Megatron was sound asleep. 

“Yes,” agreed Prime, and after clearing his throat, “I have to warn you, my, um wife, hates needles. She well…well?” stuttered Prime to a stop. 

“I actually get that a lot, so lets see if we can get her turned enough so I can get her fixed up and you can be on your way,” said Dr. Trepan. 

Dr. Trepan raised the head of the bed up, waking Megatron. “Sorry to wake you, ma’am, I’m Dr. Trepan and I will be cleaning and closing up your wound,” the Doctor began, “we need to get you turned more, I want you to hug this pillow to your chest for support, as this may take a while.” 

A bit confused, thanks to the morphine coursing through her systems, Megatron was slow to respond so Prime helped her get settled with the pillow and propped his hip on the bed next to her. 

The tray behind Megatron, next to the Doctor, quickly began to fill up with an array of tiny needles, thread, glue and a medical stapler. Prime’s eyes lit up when he saw the myriad of gear being prepped, and glanced down at Megatron then over to Ratchet in question. Ratchet, just nodded in understanding, and to indicated that everything was indeed going just fine. However, Megatron would ever admit it to anyone, himself included, but he was very in tune with Prime regardless of the situation, and she had caught his eyes light up and the quick covert glance to Ratchet. Knowing that look well, she became immediately suspicious, and started to turn to see behind her. However, Prime knew the reaction Megatron was likely to have so he quickly placed his hands on either side of her face to hold her in place, preventing her from seeing all the needles and gear behind her. 

“That bad?” asked Megatron quietly as she looked up into Prime’s eyes. 

“It would probably be best if you did not see,” said Prime getting down level with Megatron, and slowly released her face. 

“I am going to have the nurse administer another bolus of Morphine as you are shaking off the other one rather fast.” Said the Doctor as the nurse stepped over to administer another bolus to the IV line. 

“This should be interesting,” Ratchet could be heard quietly mumbling to himself. 

The Morphine quickly took effect and Megatron began to slowly relax down into the pillow again. 

“Can you support her for me, I need her relaxed, but sitting up more,” said the Doctor. “Climb up more on the bed if you have to.” 

With a glance at Megatron to gauge her reaction, which was a resigned sigh, Prime crawled up onto the bed and had Megatron lean into the side of his arm, leaning into his shoulder, so he could support her. Not sure where to put her head now and because of the morphine’s effect on her, not particularly caring, Megatron leaned her head against Prime’s shoulder. 

“You and your Primus damned energon axe.” whispered Megatron. “Was a lucky hit.” 

“Because of your injury and drugged status I will not be getting into an argument with you,” whispered Prime into Megatron’s ear. 

“Ok, I’m going to start to numb the area and to do that you are going to feel a few pinches as I administer the novocaine.” said Dr. Trepan.

As the Doctor flicked the side of the needle to remove the air, the hand holding onto Megatron tightened. 

“You do not need to coddle me, Prime,” said Megatron referring to the squeezing of her hand. “It’s no-“ was cut off with a quiet hiss from Megatron as she tightened her hand on Prime. 

“Frag it,” said Megatron as she pushed her head into Prime’s shoulder. “These human bodies do not handle pain well,” whispered Megatron to Prime. 

“Try to let the medicine work,” said Prime quietly. 

As the doctor continued to administer the novocaine to multiple locations around the large wound, Megatron continued to slump lower and lower onto Prime, with the occasional flinch here and there as a particular location was pierced with the needle. However, soon the doctor was finished numbing the area, and by the time the first stitch was to be given, Megatron was fast asleep on Prime's shoulder. As much as Megatron’s wound was received during battle, Prime could not help but bear some guilt and occasionally flinch on Megatron’s behalf as her shoulder was quietly sewn back up. A half hour later, Megatron was still asleep and Prime was exhausted as the Doctor snipped the last stitch and asked the nurse to cover the wound with gauze. 

“We are all done.” Dr Trepan said as he placed the needle and thread on the tray. “I will have the nurse bring her discharge papers in a few minutes,” and with a final look at the wound, “Both of you should try to just rest now, I think you had a harder time of it than she did,” he chuckled, “How long have you been together?” asked the doctor out of curiosity. 

Looking up at the Doctor from Megatron’s sleeping form, “A long time…” said Prime as he shifted to try to make Megatron more comfortable. “Thank you, Doctor.” 

“The nurse will be back soon,” said the Doctor has he removed his latex gloves and left quietly.

Quiet descended on the room for a few minutes, broken only by the quiet snoring of Megatron. 

Until…

“Okay here are her discharge orders,” the Nurse said to Prime while handing him a few papers. “This” she said while holding up and shaking a prescription bottle, “Are her antibiotics. One pill twice a day, till gone,” finished the Nurse, who also handed the prescription bottle to Prime. 

Megatron was still fast asleep on her uninjured side snuggled up close to Prime, but her color was still very pale and her hair was a plastered mess to her head after a night of sweating due to the fever. 

“Give her a few minutes to shake a bit more of the morphine out of her system and then you are free to go,” said the Nurse as she made one final check to the copious amount of bandages covering Megatron's shoulder and back, though Megatron did not stir. 

After the Nurse left the room, Ratchet immediately walked over to Megatron checking the bandages and for fever, and with a sigh and a nod to Prime walked out of the room. “I’ll meet you in the car,” he said. 

The slight click of the door shutting roused Megatron sleepily. “-timus?” she slurred. 

“Right here,” said Prime looking down at Megatron, resting on his shoulder, “How are you feeling?” 

After a few blinks to try to get Prime into focus and discovering that was an impossible task, she opted to let her eyes close, “Can we go home now?” she asked quietly. The sharp inhale from the normally stoic Prime had Megatron struggling to open her eyes again. “Mmmn?” she moaned, while frantically trying to look around the room, but seeing nothing of concern, soon landed back on Prime. 

“Nothing…let’s go home,” he whispered as he carefully began to remove himself from Megatron and the bed and bent over her to gently gather her up and carry her out. Prime was not prepared to admit to himself, let alone to Megatron, how much the use of the collective “we and home” in the same sentence between Megatron and himself effected him and just how much he desperately missed both.

However the quiet moan and hiss, from Megatron spoke volumes to Prime as to the amount of pain she was in, bring him swiftly back to the present. 

“Sorry,” said Prime quietly as he gently shifted Megatron in his arms, looking down at his armful, catching Megatron's eyes. 

“Optimus?” asked Megatron with concern in her eyes, while maintaining eye contact with Prime, who was caught in the familiar red eyes of his greatest rival, and one time love. 

The eons seemed to slip away as Prime continued to stare into Megatron’s red blazing eyes, remembering the days under the Arena where he would wait for hours for Megatronus’ safe return, worrying the entire time. The hours they had spent together, quietly in Megatronus’ berth, learning each other, both physically and emotionally. It was with these emotions and thoughts swirling through his head that Prime slowly lowered his head down to Megatron, and gently merged his lips with hers. Surprisingly, Megatron did not fight the kiss, if anything she moaned and opened to receive more of it, deepening it. 

“Primus, you taste good,” murmured Megatron as she broke the kiss, breathing Prime’s air and soaking it in and letting it out with a quiet sigh. Closing her eyes she leaned in to nuzzle her face against Prime’s chest. When she turned back, looking up again, Prime leaned down and took over the kiss again, pulling Megatron’s entire body up and closer to his own, swallowing her moans and her breath. He effectively immobilized her in his arms, as if he was afraid she would try to run, deepening the merging of their lips. With a shuddering sigh, Prime paused to catch his breath, and tried to steady himself as he pulled back to look Megatron in the eyes, searching for something he could not name, but knew had existed here…before. A long time ago. Not understanding, Megatron lifter her eyes from Prime’s mouth and met his beautiful eyes again. And as Prime watched a true glimpse of affection could be seen lurking in their depths, and suddenly Prime knew what it was he had been searching for. It lived in this being in his arms. It had been denied him long enough. It was the other half of his spark. It was home. A home he had missed and mourned deeply and quietly for, for over 4 million years. Too overcome for words, he leaned his head down to slowly lick her lips, to taste her, and to breath her in. To let her soak into every part of him that had been alone and lonely for far to long. “You are mine, Megatron,” Prime said as he leaned down to gently bite her lower lip, causing Megatron to moan quietly. 

As he pulled away she looked up into Prime’s eyes, and murmured with a slight smirk, “Who am I to argue with a Prime?” 

With a narrowing of his eyes, and a slight smirk of his own, as he knew the sense of humor and snark behind the comment, having missed both, and relishing in the fact that he was finally able to enjoy it once more, he hefted Megatron into a more comfortable position and said, “Who indeed, My Lord High Protector…”


	5. Supper is ready...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance to meet the real Megatron.

“Bee stop bouncing on the bed, let Prime sleep.,” said Jazz quietly while sitting at the small hotel room table. 

“But I’m starving!…” Bee said while continuing to hop on the edge of the bed holding Prime and a curled up Megatron. 

“You flirt with death little Scout,” mumbled Megatron as she shifted closer to Prime, nudging him a bit to wake him. With a slight sigh, Prime shifted as well and curled an arm out to grasp Megatron around the hips and pull her in gently to his side, immobilizing her, though she didn’t fight it. 

“Enough, Megatron,” said Prime quietly, and then a little louder, “Bee take Jazz and go find us some food.” 

With one last bounce for good measure, Bee hopped up, “On it, Boss.” 

With a slamming of a door and quiet moan from Megatron, the room fell into silence, only to be disrupted again an hour later with another loud bang, this time of the door opening. 

“We got food!” yelled Bee in victory into the quiet room startling everyone. Ratchet woke up with a snort and a tired rub of his eyes. However, Megatron, who was evidently no longer under the effects of both morphine and a raging fever, rolled quickly from his space next to Prime and sprang up in front of the bed into a fighting stance that was clearly intended to protect the sole occupant of the bed. 

The anger and stance caused Bee to raise his hands in the universal sign of surrender, dropping all of the carryout bags. 

Rubbing the back of his head, thoroughly messing up his hair, causing spikes to poke out randomly, Prime slowly rose to a sitting position. With an appreciative glance at Megatron, “Stand down Megatron,” and with a yawn, “let’s eat.” 

Standing down, and quickly leaning down to scoop up the carryout bags off the floor, and tossing them onto the bed, Megatron said, “Fragging Autobot’s, have you no sense of self-preservation?” 

“Pardon me!” grumbled Bee, “But it’s not every day we have a trigger happy ‘Con in our midst.” he finished as he went to look through the pile of wrapped up food on the bed with Prime. 

Jazz started to sort through the pile and quickly divvied up the burgers, fries, chicken nuggets, and burritos as everyone got settled. 

“Did you open your wound with that little move?” asked Ratchet of Megatron. 

Megatron glanced at her shoulder, at the gauze-covered wound, seeing no blood, shook her head. “No, it’s fine.” then, looking down at his wrapped up burger and fries and her arm in a temporary sling, “What are you having Optimus?” 

Looking down at his chicken nuggets, “I’m not sure, but it’s good.” looking up to Megatron, “Why, do you want to try some?” Prime asked cautiously. With a nod from Megatron, he reached out one of his nuggets to Megatron, who instead of taking it with her own hand leaned over and took a bite of the nugget right from Prime’s hand. Chewing thoughtfully, and nodding, “Yes, definitely better than what I’m having.” and proceeded to swipe the rest of the nugget right out of Prime’s hand. 

With a roll of his eyes, and a quick check to make sure he had all his fingers, Prime reached for another chicken nugget.

“Here, try these,” said Megatron to Prime, while holding out a few of her french fries. “Tell me what you think?” 

“Let me guess,” said Prime. “You are not sure what they are, so I am to be your cyberguinnea pig?” finished Prime as he took one of the offered fries from Megatron, who was openly smirking and nodding. Totally unrepentant. 

“Mmm, it's good,” said Prime while nodding enthusiastically, “Try one,” he said as he held out one to Megatron, who ate it from Prime’s hand, again. 

With a funny frown face, “Those… are strange…” said Megatron, “What is that red package.” she said referring to a ketchup packet. 

“Unknown,” said Prime as he lifted it up to examine it. “Shall I open it and see?” he said to Megatron and with a glance at Megatron proceeded to try to open it. After a few seconds of frustration, as his hands were greasy from the fries. “What is this made of?” asked a clearly frustrated Prime. 

“Hand it over,” said Megatron with a superior smirk, and held out, palm up of her good arm.

“Fine, you try,” said Prime as he slapped the ketchup packet into Megatron’s hand, causing the packet to explode and squirt everywhere. 

Everyone paused with bated breath as to what Megatron’s reaction was going to be with the ketchup squirted all over her. As those present did not know Megatron, the real Megatron that is, the one that Orion Pax knew and had loved ages ago. They did know, all too well, Lord Megatron, the Leader of the Decepticons that had laid waste to Cybertron. They did not know the being that lurked deep beneath. They had never been given a glimpse of the gentle, loving spark that slumbered beneath all of the anger and rage. As Prime looked around at the quiet group of men and saw their fear, he decided it was time to give them all a chance to get to know the mech that had caused a shy and quiet Archivist to fall deeply in love with a big, bad Gladiator all of those years ago. Prime had seen recent flashes of his former love, but the others had not known what to look for. As only known to a select few, once you got through the rough exterior that was, in fact, the scourge of Kaon and scaled the towering walls surrounding Megatron’s spark, there was a being there that quietly, desperately, craved touch, craved affection, and a one-on-one deep connection to another, who wanted to love and be loved.

Which was why when Megatron, chuckled darkly, rolled her eyes, and said, “Nice, Optimus. Real smooth.” as she wiped her hand off on Prime’s shirt that he decided that it was indeed time to let the others get to know that secret other side of Megatron. 

“Primus,” whispered Bee with a deep exhale, causing Megatron to glance at him. 

“Here,” said Megatron to Bee with a huff, while holding out a napkin. “You’re wearing it too.” Though Megatron paused after passing the napkin and looked down at what Bee was eating. 

“What is that?” asked Megatron to Bee, nodding to the burrito. 

“Oh,” said Bee while looking down, “I’m not sure what its called, but it's yummy.” Then looking up he carefully offered, “You wanna try it?” he asked of Megatron.

“It doesn’t look like something I can eat with just one hand,” replied Megatron, while still looking at the food. 

“Here,” said Bumblebee to Megatron as he proceeded to break off a small part of the burrito and hand it to her. 

Around the bed, everyone ate and shared their meal until Megatron started to cough. “You okay?” asked Prime. 

Megatron’s eyes were now watering and tearing up but was able to croak out, while leveling a glare at Bee. “Burns.” 

Bee's eyes widened in understanding, “Oh, frag! It’s spicy!” he gasped while grabbing a water bottle out of Iron Hides hands as he was about to drink it and quickly passed it to Megatron. “Here, drink,” he said. 

Megatron took a sip, coughed, tried to clear her throat, all while her eyes were watering. Bumblebee was now hovering over Megatron. “I’m sorry, I should have warned you.” 

With a final swallow of the water, “No harm, no foul, little…” Megatron had to clear her voice again, “Scout.” 

And there, just like that, was a small glimpse of the side of Megatron that few others had ever seen. 

A little rattle of antibiotic pills in a bottle could be heard coming from Ratchet as he got up from the bed and came back around to Megatron, holding out one pill. 

“Here, you need to take this now, with food it says,” said Ratchet as he handed the antibiotic pill to Megatron. 

Megatron took the pill, with a quiet, “Thank you,” and quickly proceeded to chew it up, with only a small squint due to the taste and swallowed it down with water, and went back to eating her fries, all without complaint.

“Best patient I’ve had in, forever,” said Ratchet grumpily. At that, Megatron stopped eating and looked up at Ratchet with a questioning look. 

“Yeah, how strange is that?” asked Ratchet of Megatron. “My most well-behaved patient is a fragging ‘Con.”

“I told you they would never appreciate you as I would have.” said Megatron in an ‘I told you so’ attitude. 

“How many times did you try to recruit ole’ Hatchet here?” asked Iron Hide from his new position at the small table. 

After eating more of her fries and then Bee’s fries, and saying to Prime, “Take these away, now.” she said as she handed Bee’s fries to Prime. “No, wait, changed my mind,” she said as she grasped them out of Prime’s hands. 

“It’s not how many times, but what she offered that counts,” said Ratchet. 

“I will admit, I tried at least once every couple hundred years.” confided Megatron, “You need to realize that half my army would have rather gone to Soundwave for repairs. Which I did not allow, as he was already too busy. The other half would have preferred to continue on in pain inflicted from battlefield damage than seek out Hook…Knock Out was my personal CMO but even he paled in comparison to Ratchet.” 

“Oh no, I can feel the ego from here,” muttered Iron Hide, to Ratchet, who just calmly sat finishing his burger. 

“Is it true you had a capture, not kill, order out on him?” asked Jazz in disbelief. 

“Of course,” scoffed Megatron. “His knowledge and experience are invaluable,” she said while sending a quick glance to Prime. 

Picking up on the look, “Were those the only reasons?” asked Prime, with a glint in his eye. 

Looking at Prime in confusion, “I’m not sure what you mean?” said Megatron. “Why else would I spare him?” 

Putting down his soft drink Prime leaned down to look Megatron in the eyes, “The fact that it was widely known that Ratchet was not only my personal CMO but also a close friend had nothing to do with your Capture not kill order.” asked a clearly skeptical Prime.

Narrowing her eyes, and glaring at Prime, “What game are you playing at Prime?” snarled Megatron as she was clearly never going to admit to anyone that yes, that was indeed a big part of the reason why she had the capture not kill order. “Better yet, what are you drinking?” she asked, quickly trying to change the subject as she snatched his drink up and started to take a sip. 

“Eh, I wouldn’t!” said Prime which caused Megatron to narrow her eyes and take a sip, immediately scrunching up her nose and grimacing. “What in the pit is that?” 

“I tried to warn you. I know you hate fizzy energ,- um drinks and that is very similar,” said Prime with a smile. 

Wiping off her tongue with a napkin, “I do not understand how you can still enjoy fizzy energon.” said Megatron as she gave the drink back to Prime and looked him right in the eyes. “Especially after that time at Maccadam’s.” 

“Oh, Primus! You just can’t let that go…can you?” asked Prime while rubbing the back of his neck, looking a little embarrassed and flustered.

“Whoa, ho, ho!” said Jazz with a grin. “I think I need to hear this story.” laughed Jazz as he sat down at the foot of the bed with Megatron and Prime on it. Bee hopped over to the other empty bed and started to bounce along the edge. 

Ratchet rolled his eyes and glared at Megatron, “You always were a bad influence on him.” 

At that Megatron grinned and laughed quietly. “Too true…but we had fun.” she finished as she looked at Prime with a smile in her eyes. 

“Tell us…” said Bee, while he continued to bounce. 

Megatron looked at Prime with a questioning look, seeking permission, to tell the story. However, Prime saw the perfect opportunity to break down another wall between his men and Megatron so with a resigned sigh he nodded.

Megatron’s eyes lit up and glowed as she began, “This was of course, before the Council meeting, before factions even. Prime, here, or as he was known then as Orion would get time off occasionally from the Iacon Archives and sneak his way over to Kaon to visit.” 

“Would you really have to sneak?” asked Bee of Prime. 

“No, not really… Well I wouldn’t have to sneak out of Iacon,” said Prime. “ but I did have to sneak into the Arena as Megatron was not allowed to leave or have uninvited guests.” 

“Why?” asked a clearly confused Bee as he continued to hop around the outside of the bed. 

Prime looked at Megatron, gauging to see her reaction, to see if she would open up regarding this part of her past. Their eyes met and Megatron looked down at her hands then back up at Prime. 

“It’s up to you, Megatron,” said Prime quietly. 

Bee and Jazz looked between the two for some understanding as to what was being unsaid. 

“She was a slave,” grumbled Ratchet into the quiet, causing all eyes to whip back to Megatron who was now glaring at Ratchet. 

“What?” asked Bee, “I thought you were a Gladiator, right?” he asked in confusion looking at Megatron then Prime. 

With a sigh, “I was forged into an adult frame with the sole purpose to live and die in the mine I belonged to.” and looking steadily at Prime, “and for the record, you were my only invited guest, ever.”

“Wait..” said Bee, “but didn’t you know your creators?” who’s door wings were now beginning to wilt. 

“No, I didn’t have creators, my creator was the mine I belonged to,” said Megatron to Bee. “I did not have a sparkling hood as you did.” 

“What do you mean by belonged to?” asked Jazz. 

“This wasn’t the story I was going to tell.” snarled Megatron to Prime. 

“No, but maybe it is the one they need to hear,” said Prime with a gleam in his eyes. 

“Primus..” whispered Jazz as he began to put two and two together. “Belonged, as in belonged, belonged?” he asked in dawning horror. 

Leaning her head back against the headboard, “Belonged as in, I was onlined with active slave coding, sanctioned by the Council, and initiated by the Mine I was created for.” with a dark snicker, “At first, I was a model slave, as I never questioned my lot in life…I just was.” and looking over at Prime, “I never even knew that there was such a thing as the sky until I was over 8 thousand vorns old, I didn’t actually get to see the sky for another 7 thousand. It wasn't until there was a large cave-in and we were forced to evacuated 21 levels up to wait for the radiation to clear out, and to seek repairs that I got my first glimpse of the sky.” With a clenching of her small fist, Megatron looked at Prime, “I remember seeing the sky for the first time, it was the most incredible shade of blue.” she whispered, and looking Prime in the eyes, “I think that is what first drew me to you… Your eyes are the same shade of blue.” With a smile from Prime, Megatron continued. “However, I was severely damaged during the cave-in, and was not deemed worth repairing,” said Megatron while looking around the room. 

Looking at Bee, Ratchet said, “You okay over there kid?” As Bee was no longer bouncing, and was looking a bit pale, but nodded slightly. 

“It wasn't an unexpected loss for the mine. I was created to be disposable, which was why my designation was D-16. 

“Oh, Primus…” whispered Bee.

With a glance to Bee, “D for disposable, and as I was too expensive to repair and my large frame being 100 percent recyclable meant I was to be sold off for spare parts.” 

“But, weren't you..you? I mean you weren’t a drone, right?” asked Bee in disbelief. 

Looking at Bee, “If you are asking if I knew where I was headed, the answer is yes. Oh, yes, I knew.” Megatron said with a sneer. 

“Why didn’t you just run away?” asked Bee with a tinge of anger and looked at Prime, “Why didn’t she just run away?! Anywhere had to be better than there!” finished Bee in anger. 

“Easy Bee,” said Prime holding out his hand, which Bee took gratefully and moved to sit under Prime’s arm looking at Megatron with a slightly haunted look. 

“I can stop, little Scout. I do not enjoy speaking of this any more than you like hearing it,” said Megatron quietly. 

With a gentle squeeze from Prime to Bee in reassurance, “No, Megatron, I think they should hear it from you. I am familiar with your beginnings, but they are not. I think it is time. They have heard rumors and propaganda but to hear the truth from you…” said Prime in his steady commanding tone. 

Megatron looked at Prime then at all of the others in the small hotel room and with a deep sigh continued. “I knew where I was headed, Bumblebee, but because of the slave coding, I could not disobey my masters and do as you say… run.” 

It was Jazz who spoke up next, “Can..can I ask what the slave coding feels like?” he asked while looking at Megatron but glancing at Prime as if seeking permission. 

Megatron in a rare show of emotion rubbed her temples with both hands and closed her eyes, as if in pain. “It's insidious. It is not just the pain from disobedience. That alone can bring you to your knees…but to a certain extent you can learn to fight that, trick it even, as it is open and honest, if that makes any sense,” and opening her eyes and looking directly at Prime, “No… Its the insidious nature of the code, where the wants and desires of your master come before your own. It urges you to please your master in any and all ways. In the mines that just meant longer working hours without question. Less energon and more work. Nothing I and many others like myself were not otherwise used to. It was all we knew after all,” and with a quick look down at her hands and then up to Jazz. “Instead of being recycled after my injury, and because of my large miner frame, I was purchased by the Kaon Arena to fight, where I obtained a new master. Gearshift…Who wasn’t all that bad considering.” 

“So, wait…then why did Prime have to sneak in to see you?” asked Bee, looking in confusion between Megatron and Prime. 

“Sponsors,” said Megatron deadly quiet. 

Causing Prime to shift a bit and add, “I didn't know about Sponsors at the time, Megatron kept the darker parts of the Arena from me.” 

“I didn’t want my naive little Archivist to have his eyes opened in such a horrible way. So yes, I kept as much from you as I could. Though, again, here is where the fragging slave coding came in as I was ordered not to discuss either the existence of the code or what happened while with my Sponsors.” 

“Primus, I don’t think I want to know what happened there,” said Ratchet. 

Looking over at Ratchet, “You probably knew a few of them. I know one or two were prominent Senators and later, near the end, one was a top doctor from Iacon.” said Megatron matter of factly, causing even hardened Ratchet to flinch. 

“So, what. You spent your day with your sponsor and your nights with Optimus, or Orion? I don’t see a problem with that,” said Iron Hide with snark. 

Without saying a word, Megatron got up from the bed, “I need to use the wash racks,” and left quietly, leaving the room deathly quiet. 

“Hide,” started Prime quietly, “why do you think prominent doctors, and senators, just to name a few, would travel all the way to Kaon, to visit Megatron?”

The ensuing quiet was ended by Megatron coming out of the wash rack, and declaring angrily, “Because their toy resided in Kaon.” and continued, “Gearshift would not allow me to leave the city, so all of my sponsors kept apartments there. Occasionally, I would have a Sponsor that would pay an exorbitant fee, which meant I was forced to accompany them to their home in Iacon or some other city,” with a bit of a grimace, “I remember one sponsor, sick fragger, paid a small fortune to have me reside with him for one vorn. It was the worst and strangely one of the best vorns of my long function.” 

“Please don’t tell us, I’m afraid to hear what happened,” whispered Bee, while ducking his head into Prime’s chest. 

“I will spare you the details, little Scout. But it was while I was on that trip that I stumbled upon a certain Archivist,” said Megatron with a small smile to Prime. 

“How did you finally break free of the slave code, if I may ask?” asked Ratchet. 

With a slow smile as if remembering fondly, “Soundwave…He knew.” and with a small secret smile and a nod, “He knew.” after clearing her throat, “I was not allowed to speak of the slave code, but he could tell, as he had been infected by the code as well… Between the mines and the arena, I had now spent over 50 thousand vorns as a slave to either mine C-12, Gearshift or multiple sponsors. However, my popularity in the Arena garnered me a following and I had been actively speaking out about functionalism, and against the Senate. Gaining both followers and enemies alike. Evidently, I ticked off one Senator too many and the Senate was forced to take notice of what I was doing down in Kaon and decided to end me. Gearshift was heavily paid off and threatened. I was ordered by him to have one of my upcoming fights be my last.” 

With a startled sharp inhale, Bee was standing up with his fists by his side. “They were going to order you to die in a fight!?” 

“They did actually order me to die in a fight, and because of the slave coding, I could not refuse the order or discuss it with anyone. Orion visited a few nights before what was to be my last fight. I had decided to make the best of what time I had left with the one I lov-,” with a quick furtive glance at Prime, “Which brings us back to Maccadam’s where we, well mostly Optimus, drank too much high grade, and he ended up purging all over me, and Ratchet here.” with a soft laugh, “Primus, I didn’t know a mech to purge that much.” 

“It was also the night,” began Prime, with a sparkle in his eyes, “that we spark merged for the first time.” 

“What?!” glared Ratchet to Megatron, who refused to meet Ratchet’s eyes.

“Relax, medic. It wasn’t a full bond, I would never have hurt Orion that way, I knew my time was limited, but I also could not refuse him either,” said Megatron in her defense while looking at Prime. 

“Quite true, I was adamant,” said Prime with a smile. “And not to be denied.” 

“Wait…you said the first time…First time indicates that there was a second time?!” shouted Ratchet, “Was there?” 

Prime looked at Megatron and then at Ratchet, “Yes, we spark merged a second time the night before the Senate meeting.” 

“Whoa, hold it,” said Iron Hide as he sat up straight. “Do you mean to tell me that you have been fighting and trying to kill your Bonded for 4 million years? How is that possible?” whispered Hide, dumbstruck.

“I don’t believe it!” yelled Ratchet. “You mean to tell me that if we had succeeded in offlining Megatron we would have been ending you as well?” asked Ratchet in disbelief. “Why didn’t I know about this?” 

“It was always a price I was willing to pay.” said Prime quietly, “However, I always hoped that we would be able to find a way to end this war peacefully. Everyone deserves a second chance. Megatron is no different,” and looking directly at Ratchet, “and you didn’t know about it because the Matrix helped me minimize the effect once the war started.” with a pause to look around the room, “Let me be clear, it was not an official bond…that I plan to accomplish once we are returned to our bodies.” Prime finished while looking at Megatron. 

“That damn relic,” grumbled Ratchet. 

“In that, at least, we agree,” said Megatron, which lead to Ratchet glaring at Megatron quietly. 

Looking at Prime, “Is it true that you can feel each other and talk over the bond?” asked Bee, as he laid down on the bed near Megatron’s feet. 

“At first, yes, we could feel each other, ours was a very close bond and we were even able to speak to each other without comms…” said Prime as he cleaned up the carry-out wrappers. Looking up at Megatron, “You should lay down, you look like you could use a few hours.” 

As Bee snuggled down onto the foot of the bed, Megatron leaned over onto her uninjured side and tucked a pillow under her head, and looked to Prime, “If we could get some form of communications device, I am sure I could get in touch with Soundwave.” said Megatron into the quiet room. 

“What, like a cell phone?” asked Bee from Megatron’s feet. 

“If it can be connected to the human's data net, then yes, that would work,” said Megatron while looking down at Bee. 

Prime had finished cleaning up and laid down, next to and facing Megatron on the bed, sharing the other half of her pillow. 

“How are you feeling?” he quietly asked Megatron, causing Megatron to look into Prime’s eyes. 

“Better…What are you thinking, you have that look?” asked Megatron of Prime quietly. 

“I agree a cell phone would be useful, I’ll send Jazz to see if he can get one,” Prime said, and then paused to carefully raise his hand up to Megatron’s forehead. 

Not understanding what Prime was doing Megatron stilled and pushed a little deeper into the pillow. 

Touching Megatron’s forehead, “Fever seems to be gone.” Prime said, as he allowed his hand to glide down Megatron’s cheek, she slowly closed her eyes and leaned into the touch with a soft sigh, then opened them again as Prime removed his hand. “I think we should spend the day resting and head out later tonight,” said Prime.

“Agreed. Best to leave under cover of darkness. But to where? We need a plan, Optimus.” said Megatron as he glanced down to Bee to see that he was slowly creeping his way up to lay between Megatron and Prime. Prime looked away from Megatron and down to Bee, where he smiled and started to glide his hand up and down Bee’s back. 

“How are you holding up Bee?” asked Prime. 

With a tired yawn, “I’m okay, just wondering how we are going to get back to our bodies.” he said to both Megatron and Prime. 

Raising his voice to all in the room, “What do all of you remember from the battle? Any little piece of information could be valuable.” finished Prime.

“Could it have been the Matrix, Prime,” asked Iron Hide. “Could this be Primus’ work?” 

Whispering to Prime, “You have been rubbing your chest.” said Megatron. “Did you realize it?” 

“No…,” said Prime, “Are you feeling anything from your side of the bond Megatron?” 

“Nothing more than the slight ache I always feel, why?” responded Megatron. 

“Can I ask you to open the bond, just a little?” asked Prime. “I want to try something.” 

With a narrowing of her eyes to Prime, Megatron slowly closed her eyes and opened the bond for the first time in over 4 million years, causing Prime to inhale deeply and his eyes to widen and glow. 

“Primus,” stuttered Prime. “I had forgotten.” 

[can you hear me?] asked Prime…

Opening and then rolling her eyes, [yes.] replied Megatron. 

“Wait, are you two talking over the bond?” asked an excited Bee, looking up between the two. “That’s so cool!” 

[good, we can talk this way, without everyone overhearing] said Prime, while continuing to rub Bee’s back. 

[what is it that we need to discuss that everyone can’t hear?] asked Megatron as she closed her eyes, sighed and shifted with a wince to try to get comfortable. 

[I need to ask you again, and if you close the bond in any way I will take that as an admission of guilt. So be careful how you respond, Megatron. Do you have anything to do with our current situation?] asked Prime pushing lethal intent. 

Hating that Prime had effectively backed her into a corner Megatron decided to not only push her thoughts to Prime but all of the anger and rage she felt regarding her current situation, and the fact that she was being questioned yet again. 

Prime flinched and started rubbing his chest. 

[Are you getting what I am sending, Prime?!] asked Megatron with a flash of anger in her red eyes. [I hope so because I have been honest in everything that I have said and agreed to here. You should be able to feel that through this accursed bond if nothing else.]

With a tired sigh, [I am sorry, but I had to be sure, for my men’s sake…for my sake.] with his own chuff of humor, [I had to be sure…Jazz believes I am too trusting when it comes to you.] 

With a vocal snort that startled Bee, [Jazz would be right.] chuckled Megatron, over the bond. 

[How is your wound feeling?] asked Prime as he slowly sat up to look over at Megatron’s shoulder. [can I see?] 

[Not my first energon ax wound from you, but I have to admit the most painful.] sent Megatron as she shifted around so Prime could get a better look at her wound. 

Prime could feel through the bond, the twinges of pain that swept through Megatron as he peeled the medical tape away from the wound, though Megatron never flinched or said a word against what he was doing.

“Primus,” Prime said aloud as he got a good glimpse of the wound covering Megatron’s shoulder. [I can feel your pain, even though I know you are blocking, are you sure you do not want any pain medication from Ratchet?] Prime asked as he gently and lightly rubbed his finger around the red skin surrounding the stitches.

[You, more than anyone here should know that I do not want or need pain blockers.] sent Megatron, and with a quiet sigh, [However, I am not opposed to you continuing that, as that feels nice…] yawned Megatron as Prime continued to gently rub her shoulder. After a few minutes, Prime could feel Megatron’s presence through the bond disappear into recharge, and her small form slowly relaxed into the bed. Taking advantage of a sleeping Megatron, Prime carefully pushed back into place the tape and gauze covering the wound and inched a little closer to Megatron, prompting Bee to also shuffle closer to the sleeping Decepticon. Before he settled for the day Prime paused to look around the room where he could see, Jazz watching the small TV, Ratchet was going through his duffel bag and Iron Hide had fallen asleep in his chair at the small table. 

With a quiet smile, Prime for the first time in eons was permitted to enjoy his bond with Megatron. Without the pain and guilt usually associated with doing so. He started to gently glide a hand over her hair, enjoying the feel and then across her brow, down her nose, causing it to twitch lightly, and over her soft lips. He knew that Megatron needed her rest right now, but the feeling of contentment flared over the bond from Megatron and Prime lost the battle of wills and slowly leaned over to softly kiss Megatron. Megatron immediately frowned into the kiss, but when Prime deepened the kiss, Megatron opened her mouth to receive more, blinking and squinting to the up close face and relaxed into the kiss, projecting yearning over the bond. Prime sent back, longing, happiness and spark deep love. 

[You are mine.] sent Prime as he gently broke the kiss, inhaling Megatron’s sharp exhale. To prove that nothing, not even Megatron’s breath, belonged to him.

[Get some sleep, my Prime.] slurred Megatron as sleep claimed her once again, but not before an unfiltered wisp of love from Megatron glided through the bond to Prime. 

With a soft smile on his face, Optimus Prime laid down next to his bonded, snuggling a very happy and contented Bee between them.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued...


End file.
